


Juxtaposition

by Eponin



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niki and Jessica have only ever agreed on two things.  Coda for .07%</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juxtaposition

"You know I'm right."

Niki slapped the clip into Jessica's gun. "If I didn't agree," she said, checking for the round in the chamber, letting her reflection guide her through not-quite-familiar motions, "we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Jessica glared out from the mirror, hands flat against the glass. "You should let me do this. You're weak, Niki."

"You're the one who put us in bed with Linderman, Jessie. I'm just cleaning up your mess."

And Linderman _had_ miscalculated.

There were only two things in their mutual life Niki and Jess agreed on. That their father was a drunken ass who should be put out of his own misery.

And Micah was the most important thing in their life.


End file.
